Mon Ange, Mon pêché
by Sephy Sagara
Summary: Notre très cher Comte déprime. Quelle en est la cause ? Un chagrin d'amour évidement !
1. Chapitre 1

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Comte Cain

Genre : POV

Couple(s) : Cain / Riff

Disclaimer : ils ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas et sont la propriété de Kaori Yuki (snif)

**Mon Ange, mon Pêch**

**-**

Chapitre 1 : Adieu, mon Ange… 

Savez-vous quelle est l'origine du nom « Caïn » ?

Dans la bible, il est inscrit qu'il fut le premier assassin de l'humanité et que, à ce titre, Dieu le condamna à une vie de souffrance et de solitude éternelle…

On y raconte aussi que, par jalousie, il aurait tué son frère afin de s'accaparer de ces richesses et que la malédiction qui pèse sur son nom se transmet de génération en génération…

Si on se base sur l'ensemble des tragédies et meurtres qui ont secoué la famille Hargreaves, on pourrait presque en conclure que nous menons une vie aussi sombre et baigné de sang que cet homme.

Alors pourquoi pas en arriver à déduire qu'il est la racine de cette décadence ?

Cela mérite réflexion, vous ne pensez pas ?

Surtout lorsqu'on sait que le titre de Comte Hargreaves appartient aujourd'hui à un jeune homme, élégant, certes, mais dénué de tout scrupule, coureur de jupons, extravagant et sans aucun respect pour autre qu'autrui.

D'ailleurs, la couleur de ces yeux n'est-elle pas à la seule révélatrice des pêchés et du vice qui l'habitent ?

D'étranges rumeurs circulent sur son compte…

Il collectionnerait des poisons les uns plus dangereux que les autres…

Il aurait vendu son âme au « Malin » pour jouir d'une beauté éternelle…

Vous y croyez, vous ?

J'avoue que ça m'amuse assez d'entendre les gens parler de la sorte sur ma personne…

C'est assez… divertissant…

Oh !! P            ardonnez-moi, je manque à tous mes devoirs !!

Je ne me suis même pas encore présent !!

Je suis le Comte Cain C. Hargreaves et, comme le veut la rumeur, je suis à la fois détestable et charmant.

Je ne reconnais pas le jugement de Dieu mais seulement celui dont je dispense !!

Je n'en ai pas plus de remords non plus, car regretter n'a jamais fait avancer les choses, que du contraire !!!

Mon premier meurtre, je l'ai commis quand j'avais douze ans.

J'ai empoissonné mon père et poussé ma véritable mère au suicide….

Et tout cela, presque naturellement…

Effrayant, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Peut-être bien…

Mais vous savez, quand vous avez l'habitude d'être maudit cinq à six fois par jour par votre entourage qui vous reproche sans cesse d'être un enfant illégitime, on s'y accommode…

De ce fait, j'ai toujours été seul, personne n'étant réellement assez fou pour rester auprès de ma personne plus de temps que nécessaire…

Même Riff finira un jour par me quitter…

Je n'y peux rien…

C'est une sorte de fatalité qui s'abat sur moi chaque fois que j'ai le malheur de m'attacher un tant soit peu à quelqu'un…

Pourtant cela fait combien de temps qu'il est à mon service…

Un peu plus de cinq ans ?

Cinq ans…

Ça peut-être très long parfois…

Surtout lorsqu'on a un maître aussi capricieux et lunatique que moi !!!

D'ailleurs, je donnerais cher pour savoir ce qui le pousse à rester à mon service…

Peut-être aime-t-il que je le traite comme un vulgaire objet ?

Sérieusement ?

Sérieusement, je ne sais pas…

Il est l'une des personnes qui aurait le plus de raison de me haïr et pourtant….

Et pourtant, il reste l

Pourquoi ?

Tous ceux à qui je m'attache, finisse tôt ou tard par me quitter,

C'est inéluctable !!!

Maryweather, ma sœur bien-aimée, la fait le mois dernier…

Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer, de vivre dans une cage dorée…

Et cela était vrai…

A aucun moment, cependant, je n'ai cherché à la retenir.

D'ailleurs à quoi bon ?

Je n'ai jamais été doué pour les rapports humains alors de là à montrer ce que je ressens…

Et le temps passe…

Je reste l

Lui aussi d'ailleurs…

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi…

Quand je lui pose la question, il se contente de sourire et de détourner la conversation.

Je ne peux rien y faire, il est comme ça !!

Et je l'accepte…

Je me rappelle lui avoir dit un jour :

« Si tu venais à me trahir, j'en mourrais… »

Pour beaucoup, ce n'était que des paroles en l'air…

Mais, pour moi, je pense réellement que c'est le cas.

Si mon pêché est d'exister,

Alors il est l'Ange qui me permet de rester…

Je ne dois mon existence qu'à lui,

Sans lui, ma vie ne serait que folie.

Comment aies-je pu m'attacher autant à un simple serviteur ?

Je ne le veux qu'à moi,

Je ne le veux que pour moi !!!

Est-ce si égoïste que ça de vouloir à tout prix le garder enfermer ?

Je suis exclusif, jaloux et possessif.

Plutôt que de le voir me quitter, je préfèrerais encore le tuer.

Non, je ne suis pas fou !!

Je tiens à lui et puis c'est tout !!

Bien sûr, je me garde bien de le lui avouer,

Et quand bien même je le ferais,

Est-ce que les choses, entre-nous, changeraient ?

Vous savez, les aristocrates anglais sont très soucieux de leur image et, en général, rien ne peut faire plus de tort à une famille, que les fameux « on dit »

Dans un certain sens, la famille Hargreaves se dérobe à cette règle.

Peut-être y suis-je pour quelque chose…

Je n'en sais rien et je ne m'en soucis guère, je l'avoue…

J'aime voir leur mine choquée ou encore horrifiée, lorsque je leur narre, sur un ton des plus anodin, mes dernières « aventures »

De toute façon, ils ne peuvent pas me comprendre,

Seul lui le peut…

Peut-être est-ce là la raison pour laquelle j'ai si peur de le perdre ?

Mon Ange, mon Pêch

Ma fierté, mon orgueil…

Si seulement j'avais la possibilité de t'aimer…

Mais aimer est quelque chose qui m'est interdit, au même titre que d'être heureux.

D'ailleurs accepterais-tu que j'éprouve de tes sentiments à ton égard ?

Tu es ma vie,

Tu es mon soleil

Et sans toi…

Sans toi, que deviendrais-je ?

…

…

Je n'ai plus à me poser cette question à présent…

Cela fait deux mois que j'écris, et seulement deux jours que tu es parti…

Et pourtant…

Pourtant, à l'intérieur, c'est comme si l'hiver avait déjà prit possession de mon cœur…

Pardonnes-moi d'avoir été si cruel,

Pardonnes-moi de ne pas t'avoir laissé vivre…

Tout ce que je voulais, c'était…

Te garder pour moi ?

…

…

Tu étais mon Ange, mon Pêch

Celui qui m'a amené la joie,

Celui qui m'a conduit à ma perte aussi…

Mais peu m'importe, je ne regrette rien.

Non, je ne regrette, vraiment rien…

Car, pour la première fois de ma vie,

J'ai la conscience tranquille.

Alors du fond du cœur,

Merci…

Merci, Riff

Merci et…

Adieu…


	2. Chapitre 2

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Comte Cain

Genre : shonen Ai, rempli de pseudo bon sentiments -- berk

Couple(s) : Cain / Riff

Disclaimer : ils ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas et sont la propriété de Kaori Yuki (snif)

Notes de l'auteur :

Je n'ai vraiment pas voulu faire cette fin…. À croire que je dois avoir une bonne conscience quelque part sur terre qui me harcèle mentalement…

Réponses aux reviews :

CryNienna : m'ci beaucoup Voici donc la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que la première partie

Serafina : c'est vrai que Cain n'a pas vraiment de change snif, snif est-il possible que cette histoire se termine en happy end ou bien…. (traduction : la réponse dans ce chapitre)

Gayana : euh…. Une histoire comme ce chapitre-ci ?

Ultimate : wahhh pleure pas !!! Y a bien une suite !! se dépêche de la poster la voici !!!

Louvarde : tu as une préférence pour les fleurs sur ton cercueil ? sourire sadique mais nan !! je plaisante !! enfin…

**Mon Ange, mon Pêch**

**-**

Chapitre 2 : Les larmes d'un Ange… 

Une à une, les feuilles se trouvant dans les mains du majordome s'échappèrent pour terminer leur course sur le carrelage de couleur foncé qui recouvrait la chambre du Lord.

Il était un peu plus de huit heures trente maintenant…

Cela faisait donc près de deux heures qu'il était ici, dans ces appartements, à fixer sans trop réellement comprendre, le lit de son Maître.

Dans sa tête, une question :

Pourquoi ?

Oh, bien sûr, il connaissait la réponse !!

Elle était inscrite noir sur plan sur les six pages que son Lord avait laissé par mégarde sur son bureau.

Ce qu'il pouvait être distrait pas moment !!

S'abaissant, il ramassa les feuilles qui venaient de laisser tomber et les classa à nouveau par autre avant d'essayer de comprendre l'état d'esprit de la personne qu'il était censé protéger.

Cinq ans…

C'était le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'il était entré à son service, depuis qu'il avait rencontré dans ces immenses jardins, un enfant au regard complètement perdu et déboussol

Le Comte avait alors tout juste douze ans et pourtant, dans la façon qu'il avait de poser les yeux sur ce qui l'entourait, on lui en aurait facilement donné cinquante de plus…

Non…

C'était plutôt comme si, intérieurement, il ne faisait déjà plus parti de ce monde…

Depuis ce jour, il s'était le serment de rester à ses côtés quoiqu'il arrive, quoiqu'il découvre !!!

Même si, il devait bien se l'avouer, il lui en avait coût !!

Le Comte Hargreaves pouvait se montrer tour à tour charmeur et cruelle et était d'une possessivité sans égal envers les personnes qu'il considérait comme « sa propriét ».

Il en avait fait la triste expérience de nombreuses fois où, dans un accès de rage, il tuait ceux qui avaient eu le malheur de m'approcher.

Et pourtant, il ne lui en voulait pas, non.

Pas plus qu'il ne le tenait responsable de la mort de ma famille…

Pas plus du fait qu'il le retient en quelque sorte prisonnier ici…

Tristement, Riff passa à la page suivante, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas se laisser envahir par le chagrin qui le submergeait en relisant ces lignes.

Il savait son maître torturé mais à ce point !!!

Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, il prenait conscience du rôle qu'il jouait dans la vie du Comte.

Si lui ne pensait n'être qu'un simple serviteur à ses yeux, la réalité était tout autre !!

Lord Hargreaves avait forgé, avait bâti sa vie autour de lui !!!

Pourquoi ?

La réponse, il l'avait devant ses yeux…

Le Comte l'aimait…

L'aimait d'un amour que beaucoup pourrait considérer comme faux mais lui, lui il savait que tel n'était pas le cas.

Lord Hargreaves était quelqu'un d'entier, d'exclusif…

Lord Hargreaves…

Où pouvait-il être en ce moment…

Son regard se posa sur ce fameux paragraphe parlant de son départ.

Oui…

Il était parti…

Il s'était absenté trois longues journées loin de son Maître…

Certain disent déjà qu'il est la cause de la dépression du Comte.

Peut-être était-ce réellement le cas.

Mais avait-il eu le choix ?

Il l'avait vu grandir, se changer en un homme élégant et séduisant…

Bon sang, comment pouvait-il rester indifférent alors qu'il s'occupait lui-même de lui faire prendre son bain ou encore de l'habiller, de le soigner ?

**_« Tu es mon Ange, mon Pêch_**

****

**_Celui qui m'a amené la joie,_**

****

**_Celui qui m'a conduit à ma perte aussi…_**

****

**_Tu es ma vie,_**

****

**_Tu es mon soleil_**

****

**_Et sans toi… »_**

- Sans toi, que deviendrais-je ?

Une parole qui n'était que murmure…

Des larmes qui avaient trop de temps pour couler…

Son Maître était parti…

Parti sans savoir que l'amour qu'il éprouvait était réciproque…

Parti…

Lentement, il se laissa glisser au pied de ce lit vide, le regard complètement vide.

Si le Comte ne pouvait vivre sans son Majordome, l'inverse était vrai aussi. Riff ne pouvait vivre sans son Lord à ses côtés.

Songe…

Il se promenait dans les rues désertes de Londres lorsque la silhouette d'un enfant attira son attention.

Ce dernier se tenait à quelques pas de lui et semblait attendre quelqu'un, ou plutôt…

- Bonsoir, Riff…

- Maître ?

Il eut à peine le temps de s'étonner de cette présence que l'enfant se mit à courir à travers une ruelle sombre.

- Attendez !!

Se relevant vite fait, il se lança à la poursuite du garçon dont le rire ne cessait de le guider lorsqu'il perdait sa trace…

Depuis combien de temps courrait-il comme ça ?

Il avait perdu toute notion du temps depuis un bon moment déjà et pourtant, il se refusait de baisser les bras.

Le Comte était devenu toute sa vie et sans lui…

Silence…

Obliquant sur la droite, il arriva sur le pont de Londres et vit que l'enfant l'y attendait, le regard grave cette fois.

- My Lord ?

Il secoua négativement la tête et lui indiqua un coin sombre non loin de là.

- Il est trop tard pour moi à présent mais par contre lui, lui tu peux encore le sauver…

**_« Tu étais mon Ange, mon Pêch_**

****

**_Celui qui m'a amené la joie,_**

****

**_Celui qui m'a conduit à ma perte aussi…_**

****

**_Mais peu m'importe, je ne regrette rien._**

****

**_Non, je ne regrette, vraiment rien…_**

****

****

**_Car, pour la première fois de ma vie,_**

****

**_J'ai la conscience tranquille._**

****

****

**_Alors du fond du cœur… »_**

- Merci…

- Hum… hum… c'est à moi de te remercier… Merci pour tout, Riff, et…

**_« Adieu… »_**

Froid…

Se réveillant en sursaut, Riff s'aperçut que la nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps et qu'il avait passé la journée au pied du lit de son maître, attendant que celui-ci revienne…

Mais ce dernier ne reviendrait pas, il le savait…

Sans un bruit, le majordome alla fermer la fenêtre qui était restée ouverte durant tout ce temps.

Non, il ne reviendrait pas…

Dans ce cas, tout ce qui lui restait à faire, c'était de partir à sa recherche !!

Enfilant sans plus attendre son pardessus, il quitta le manoir à la plus grande stupéfaction générale, pour se faufiler dans les rues de Londres.

Trois jours…

Cela faisait trois jours entier qu'il n'avait pas fait son apparition. Dieu seul savait dans quel état il risquait de le retrouver !!

Mentalement il pria pour que le soi-disant docteur ne le retrouve pas avant lui. L'idée que son Lord perde ses yeux d'une couleur unique le remplissait d'effroi.

Pourtant n'était-ce pas ces même prunelles que ce dernier détestait par-dessus tout ?

Petit à petit, la brume céda sa place à une pluie se faisant tour à tour douce et violente.

Comme la passion qu'il avait pour son Maître…

Lord Cain C. Hargreaves…

Qu'on l'admire ou qu'on le haïsse, il ne laissait absolument personne indifférent…

C'est pourquoi il lui était pénible de rester à ses côtés par moment…

Le voir tenir une femme dans ses bras…

Le voir embrasser une autre…

C'était tout ça qui avait fait de lui une légende !!

Ça et sa fameuse collection de poisons aussi…

- Si je ne le retrouve pas…

S'il ne le retrouvait pas…

Alors dans ce cas…

Sortant un petit flacon de sa poche, Riff le fixa un court instant, le regard déterminé.

S'il n'avait pas d'autre choix, alors il l'utiliserait mais pour le moment…

Accélérant le pas, le majordome atteignit à sa plus grande stupéfaction le pont de Londres, célèbre pour ses mystères et ses phénomènes étranges….

Phénomènes étranges ?

A présent, il ne marchait plus, il courrait !!

Courrait sans s'arrêter, courrait jusqu'à ce que…

Une silhouette…

Adossée à l'un des pieds du pont, la respiration saccadante…

Des larmes…

Il l'avait retrouv

Il l'avait finalement retrouv !!!

- Riff ? Riff, c'est bien toi ?

- Oui, My Lord…

Sourire où se mêle douleur et tristesse…

- Tu sais, Riff, j'aurais aimé mourir avant que tu ne me retrouves…

- Que serais-je devenu sans vous, My Lord

Peine et détresse…

- Tu aurais pu reprendre tes études de médecine, te marier, fonder une famille…

- My Lord…

- Je n'ai pas fini, Riff. Si tu restes avec moi, tu risques de souffrir encore plus que par le pass

- Si telle est ma destinée, alors je l'accepte de bon cœur…

- Riff ?

S'approchant un peu plus de son maître, le majordome eut la surprise de sa vie lorsqu'il sentit deux lèvres légèrement glacées s'emparer des siennes de manière provocante.

- Vous êtes bien cruel, My Lord…

A ses mots, Cain se mit à rire doucement avant de glisser ses bras autour de ceux de son compagnon.

- Riff ?

- Oui, My Lord ?

- Appelles-moi Cain, désormais…

- ??? Maître Cain ?

- Hum… Cain suffira…

Posant la tête contre la poitrine protectrice de son Majordome, le Comte eut, pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, un sourire sincère.

Finalement, il n'avait peut-être pas eu tort de donner ce poison à ce pauvre clochard…

**_« Tu es mon Ange, mon Pêch_**

****

**_Tu es ma vie,_**

****

**_Tu es mon soleil_**

****

**_Et sans toi…_**

****

**_Sans toi, je ne pourrais exister… »_**

Owari


End file.
